Red Hair Pirates vs. Blackbeard Pirates Battle 1
Predicted by: Imhungry4444 *On a tropical jungle island with ancient ruins all over the place, massive battle is about to unfold. On the shores the 2 crews meet: *the two crews stand together and look at eachother* Benn Beckman: well.............*smokes his cigarette* lets get this started. Jack: YEA, c'mon i wanna start fuckin shit up!!!!!!!!!!!! Romba:*giving his monkey a banana* you hungry jack jack? Jack: huh? NO IM NOT HUNGRY!!!!! Romba: i wasnt talking to to you, i was talking to jack jack you idiot. Jack: WHY THE HELL DID YOU NAME YOUR MONKEY AFTER ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!! Romba: his name is jack jack, not jack you dumbass Jack:*gets in rombas face* you wanna be the first to go down? cause ill make it happen asshole. Romba:*smiles* make it happen. Raizen:*grabs both romba and jack on their shoulders* this isnt the time for this. *jack turns away from romba in disgust* *shanks walks forward* Shanks: so, teach.................are you sure you wanna go through with this? Blackbeard: Zehahahaha i sure am. but beware, im not the same as i was since we last met at marineford. Shanks:*unsheathes his sword* ill take your word on that. RED HAIR PIRATES *all the red hair pirates prepare for combat* DISPERSE!!!!!!! *all the crew members disappear into the jungle*' Blackbeard: AFTER THEM!!!!!!!!!!! *the blackbeard pirates also disperse into the jungle* Shanks: you seem to have faith in them. Blackbeard: Zehahahahaha, i sure do *in the jungle van auger is jumping from tree to tree. as he jumps at another tree branch a shot is fired at his head but he ducks down and gets behind a tree* Yasopp:*pulling back his rifle* i missed? thats weird Auger:*standing behind a tree* it seems fate has smiled on me Yassop: what are you blabbering about Auger: i get to test my skill against the worlds best sharpshooter *another shot is fired, but this one goes through the tree auger is behind and the bullet puts a hole in augers hat* Auger: i trust you'll pay for that Yasopp: hmp, make me *auger throws his hat out from the left side of the tree making yasopp aim at it, while auger jumps from the right side of the tree in mid-air and fires multiple shots at yasopp* Yasopp: you sneaky bastard *yasopp jumps out of the way of the oncoming bullets and fires multiple rounds of his own at the mid-air auger* *after multiple shots are fired, both yasopp and auger fall to the ground unharmed* Auger: you disappoint me, i thought you would be better Yasopp: hmp, dont act all high an mighty, im just gettin started Auger:*gets on one knee* then maybe this will be interesting after all. *an eery silence envelopes the jungle while multiple battles are heard around the island* *auger is in a bush scoping out the area and looking for yasopp* Yasopp:*appearing behind auger* GOTCHA *yasopp fires shots at auger who immediately jumps up, as he is jumping yasopp is firing shot after shot at the jumping auger* *auger then disappears into a tree* Yasopp:*with smoke coming from the barrel of his gun* dammit, he is good *suddenly shots are fired out of the tree where auger jumped into* Yasopp:*jumping out of the way* damn you *as he is jumping out of the way, one of augers bullets hits yasopp in the foot* Yasopp: AH!! *as yasopp falls to the ground auger appears behind him while holding the barrel of his rifle and swings his gun like a bat at the downed yasopp* Yasopp: yaaaaaa *as the the butt of augers rifle is about to hit yasopp, yasopp catches it with his left hand while looking at the ground* Auger: interesting *then a shot is fired out of yasopps cape and goes through augers left shoulder* Auger: DAMMIT!!!!! *auger jumps back into the bushes* Auger:*smiles* hmmmm, you had your pistol on you belt and fired it behind your cape so i wouldnt see it. very impressive Yasopp:*behind auger with a rifle pointed at him* i know Auger:*augers eyes open in surprise* but your foot, theres no way you should be walking Yasopp:*dips his finger in some of his blood and tastes it* mmmmmmm, ketchup Auger:*closes his eyes and smiles* hmmmmmm and i thought i was the sneaky one. looks like my destiny is to die here, go on shoot. Yasopp: no Auger: what? Yasopp: we're gonna settle this like real sharpshooters *yasopp throws auger a pistol* Auger: ah, a showdown duel Yasopp:*cocks his pistol* yep Auger: i accept *both auger and yasopp stand back to back, then walk 10 paces with their arms bent up and their pistols pointing towards the sky* ........................................ *both shooters just stand there quietly, 20 paces apart* ........................................ *suddenly both quickly turn around and shoot one shot at eachother* *both stand there, looking at eachother with their pistols pointed at on another and smoking coming from the barrels of their pistols* ....................................... *after a long stare, auger coughs up blood and falls to the ground* Yasopp:*gets on one knee while holding his heart* phew, he was one tough cookie GHA*yasopp also coughs up blood* *yasopp slowly gets up and walks toward the downed auger* Yasopp:*staring at auger while holding his shoulder/heart* you almost got my left carotid artery. you were an inch above it, i should be dead right now. but i guess i live another to see my usopp. *suddenly the whole island breaks in two from the battle between shanks and blackbeard* Yasopp: i better go help captain.....GHA*yasopp falls on his butt* you know what, captain can take care of himself. for now ill rest*yasopp falls asleep* THE END Category:Prediction Category:Fight Prediction